Relationships in GTA: San Fierro Stories
This is an article about the different friendships and girlfriends in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. The Friendship system works similar to GTA IV except your friends call you less often and if you ignore a call or blow your friend off your relationship stat will not go down. The only way it will go down is if you dont hang out with them for an extended period of time. Note: This list is incomplete, More girlfriends could be added later on. Friends Andy Steele Friendship unlocked: After completion of "Ghosts in the fog" Wake hours: 9 A.M- 11 P.M Likes: Bowling, Cluckin bell, Drinking, Strip club Dislikes: Darts, Burger shot, Nice restaurants Special ability unlocked at: N/A Special ability: None. Andy's friendship is very off and on throughout the game so he has no special ability since you would use it so infrequently. Ernesto Cortez Friendship unlocked: After completion of "Powder raid" (First mission of strand) Friendship lost: After finishing "Soaked in tears and Tequila" (Dies) Wake hours: '''8 A.M- 10 P.M '''Likes: Drinking, Well stacked pizza, Pool, Strip club Dislikes: '''Bowling, Cluckin bell, Cabaret '''Special Ability unlocked at: 75% like Special ability: Gun car, Give Ernesto a call and he will drive a gun car to your location and sell you weapons at discounted prices. If you have unlocked the friend ability when Ernesto dies the Weapon shops will offer his prices in honor of him. He was well known and respected among underground arms dealers. Brian Williams Friendship Unlocked: After completion of "Street cleaning" Wake hours: 10 A.M- 12 P.M Likes: Fancy restaurants, Strip club, Cluckin Bell, Darts Dislikes: Pool, well stacked pizza, Diners Special ability inlocked at: 65% like Special ability: Sends either a Stallion or Super Gt to your location for you to use. Note: '''After you complete one friend activity with Brian he tells you to give him a call if you want some work running drugs with him. This opens up the drug running side missions. '''Jerry Han Friendship Unlocked After: '''Completion of "Body Packing" '''Wake Hours: '''9 A.M-12 P.M '''Likes: '''Burger Shot, Drinking, Bowling, Strip Club '''Dislikes: '''Cabaret, Cluckin bell '''Special Ability unlocked at: 51% like. Special Ability: '''Backup, Call Jerry to request backup and he will send two Triads to meet you and fight alongside you. Girlfriends You can also get girlfriends like in GTA IV and SA. You meet some of them through story progression and some through the internet. Dates function like they do in IV. '''Jessica Hanson Found: Met through Andy Steele during the mission "A night out" Likes: Drinking, Dancing, Fancy restaurants. Dislikes: Strip club, Fast food, Bowling Ability unlocked at: 65% affection Ability: '''Clothing discount. Call her and she can give you a discount on all clothing, Haircuts and tattoos for about 12 hours. '''Alexis Snow Found: On Love-Meet.com Likes: Fancy restaurants, Bowling, Pool Dislikes: Strip club, Fast food Ability unlocked at: 60% affection Ability: Heal through phone. Call her and she can heal up to 75% of your health through the phone. this can only be used once every 24 hours though. Natalie Brooks Found: On Love-Meet.com Likes: '''Dancing, Fancy restaurants, Cabaret. '''Dislikes: Strip club, Fast food, Drinking. Ability unlocked at: 75% affection. Ability: Her dad's driver will bring you either a turismo or a comet to you. This can only be used once every few days though.